Amnesia
by Akira Cassie
Summary: Eren sufre de esquizofrenia pero hace unos años que la han dado de alta y puede llevar su vida normal... pero los dolores y las alucinaciones vuelven cuando un extraño compañero recién llegado de Francia aparece
1. Chapter 1

Esto solo es una intro muy corta... espero les guste. Es Riren mi OTP aunque aquí tuve que convertir a Eren en chica

Capitulo 0: Nos volvemos a ver

El sol provocaba reflejos rojizos sobre el cabello castaño de la chica y hacia que sus ojos se vieran de un fuerte verde brillante, su piel empezaba a enrojecer a causa del mismo sol y también de la fría corriente de aire que había, el uniforme azul marino que portaba tenía una ligera mancha de lodo en un extremo de la falda y el saco a pesar de estar limpio se veía arrugado pero la chica poco parecía importarle, de hecho su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto infinito que solo ella conocía, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, permanecía neutro y perdido en su propia imaginación.

-¿Eren?- llamo el chico que acababa de salir del edificio de Ciencias.

La chica no pareció inmutarse ante el llamado, así que el chico lo intento una vez más.

-¿Eran? -

La chica parpadeo y guio su mirada hacia la izquierda.

-¿sí?- contesto-¿cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿te conozco?- pregunto sin un tono de voz en particular.

El chico pareció dolido.

-¿no me recuerdas?- susurró

Los ojos verde azulado de la chica lo examinaron, era bajito, de cabello negro, particulares ojos grises y de aspecto serio y recto a pesar de dedicarle una mirada de esperanza en ese momento.

-lo siento, pero no- respondió la chica desviando su mirada de nuevo a aquel punto infinito.

-soy Levi- repuso el chico intentando entrar en la conciencia de la chica

Una imagen estallo en la cabeza de Eren, mientras volteaba a ver a Levi de forma violenta y sorpresiva, exhalo asustada y un dolor de cabeza se abrió paso, sus manos se enteraron en su cabello despeinándose y cerró los ojos con fuerza, jadeo y cayó al césped de rodillas… después grito.

Levi no supo como actuar, solo preguntaba qué era lo que le pasaba sin obtener respuesta o al menos una coherente, así que solo tomo a Eren en brazos y corrió a la enfermería.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo oficial del fic... aqui es donde todo ya se pone mas pesado y cruel.

**Capitulo 1: Época equivocada para nacer.**

-Eren- escucho su nombre- Eren-

Apretó los ojos y se cubrió con las cobijas para evitar que el sonido le llegara.

-Eren, abre la puerta-

Con el ceño fruncido, se quito las cobijas y de un salto malhumorado salió de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación, la cual abrió de golpe.

-Maldición, Armin, estoy durmiendo- casi grito malhumorada.

El chico al otro lado del umbral de la puerta la miro con indiferencia.

-tienes examen, Eren, un examen que presentar- sin pedir permiso entro a la habitación de la chica y empezó a acomodar el desorden.

-el examen es dentro de tres horas- la chica castaña enterró una mano en su cabello y cerró la puerta sin señas de molestarle que el chico hubiese entrado a su habitación sin avisar.

-exacto, tres horas, si no te hubiera despertado yo, tú te seguirías hasta mañana para dormir-

-pudiste despertarme una hora antes del examen- Eren se dejo caer en la cama cruzándose de piernas y brazos

Armin Arlert, era su mejor amigo, se conocían de casi toda la vida, habían estudiado juntos y por algún tiempo habían vivido cerca, ahora solo eran separados por un edificio ya que el internado donde estudiaban no permitía que los chicos y las chicas habitaran en un mismo lugar. A pesar de ser un chico era más bajito que Eren, tenía el cabello rubio cortado por debajo de las orejas, intensos ojos azules y facciones algo mas infantiles que las de Eren. Pero era mucho más centrado que la misma chica, era mucho más serio, ordenado, atento e inteligente, quizá Eren fuera uno de los pocos superdotados del instituto, pero Armin destacaba por siempre estar estudiando, leyendo y siempre queriendo aprender más… en realidad más que un amigo, parecía el niñero personal de Eren y más que eso su propia madre.

En el momento en el que Eren fue dada de alta del Psiquiátrico y fue admitida en el exclusivo internado de Clinket, Armin había pasado a ser su despertador, agenda, recordatorio, guía, profesor, madre, asesor, consultista, administrador entre otras cosas que el pobre chico tenía que adaptarse por mantener a su amiga al margen de la exigente escuela, en lo absoluto le molestaba al contrario el estaba feliz por ayudarla, ya que sabia cuanto es que la pobre chica había sufrido durante su infancia…

Armin miro a Eren con cara de molestia.

-Muévete, cámbiate el pijama en lo que tiendo la cama-

-Armin, eres peor que mi madre, o que la directora- con un puchero entro al baño.

El agua tibia que caía de la regadera era muy reconfortante… aunque prefería seguir en la cama, había despertado casi desde las cuatro de la mañana por culpa de las pesadillas y el incesante dolor de cabeza que le seguía, no quería preocupar a Armin pero no estaba segura de querer presentar aquel examen para ganar una beca para la Universidad, si seguía con la jaqueca quizá empezaría de nuevo y no tenía ganas de tomar medicinas de nuevo, ya estaba dejándolas y volver a recaer significaba volver a cero.

Las pesadillas… por culpa de ellas había sido hospitalizada, hace tres años que la habían dado de alta a base de mentiras, era claro que tanto las pesadillas como las alucinaciones seguían asustándola por las noches e incluso durante el día, pero si le decía al Doctor Keith esto, lo más probable era que la dejara encerrada un siglo mas, con medicamentos y drogas, Eren estaba cansada de eso ya que las medicinas y drogas no hacían más que empeorar el asunto.

Una vez que Eren porto el uniforme, Armin ya tenía la habitación como nueva, ya no había rastros de libros, basura o ropa en el piso, la cómoda estaba perfectamente ordenada con cada figurita de porcelana, los cajones de ropa estaban bien cerrados y no vomitando ropa, la cama solo estaba ocupada por un peluche de oso, la ropa sucia estaba en una cesta, la mochila estaba junto al buro e incluso el lugar olía a limpio, las cortinas estaba abiertas al igual que las ventanas haciendo que el sol iluminara el lugar.

-solo era despertarme, no hacer la limpieza y ¿Cuánto es que me tarde bañándome?- Eren estaba sorprendida con la rapidez con la que Armin trabajaba

-esta vez tu habitación no estaba tan sucia- repuso Armin –anda, vamos al comedor para que desayunes algo antes de ponerte a repasar las materias del examen-

Eren puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿en serio? ¿Estudiar? Argg sabes que odio estudiar-

-solo es repasar, te hare preguntas y eso, será… como un juego- el chico sonrió

-sí, tu, como no- contesto Eren con ironía

El desayuno solo consistió en huevos, tocino, salchichas, leche, jugo y una galleta de avena, Eren pidió repetir una tercera vez pero Armin la contuvo antes de que empezara a atascarse de comida hasta explotar, como solía hacer en momentos de nerviosismo y preocupación.

Caminaron por todo el campus, Armin haciéndole preguntas a Eren sobre lo que podría venir en un examen de más de mil preguntas de todas las materias existentes en el mundo, desde lo más básico de matemáticas, Química, Física, Literatura, Geografía, hasta cosas más complicadas como física nuclear, economía administrativa, astronomía y cosas por el estilo. Como siempre, Eren, no fallaba al responder y terminaba arrastrando las palabras.

-Eren, por favor ponte seria- la reprimió Armin

-Estoy seria- Eren le mostro una cara de extrema seriedad falsa y ambos rieron

-Eres una tonta-

-Lo sé, pero me amas-

En ese momento alguien choco contra Eren haciendo que se tambalear a un lado, solo quizá habían rozado sus brazos por encima del uniforme, pero para ella fue como si la hubieran abrazado muy dolorosamente fuerte y una chispa de dolor se abrió paso desde su columna vertebral hasta su cerebro, pero no grito, simplemente gruño.

-Lo siento- murmuro entre dientes mientras se sostenía de la pared.

-No importa- respondió la otra persona.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Armin mientras aquella persona desaparecía por el pasillo continuo.

Llevaba el uniforme del instituto, un saco azul marino y pantalones blancos con una franja roja a un costado, su cabello era negro, era bajito… ¿quizá de primer año?

Eren continuo caminando sosteniéndose la cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso necesitaba las medicinas de nuevo?

-Estoy bien, Armin, no te preocupes-

-bueno, de todos modos es hora del examen, yo tengo que ir al edificio de Artes para presentarlo, por favor ve con cuidado al aula C219, recuerda, tienes que registrarte primero en el primer piso del edificio de Ciencias- advirtió el chico rubio

-sí, Armin, creo que conozco mi horario y el lugar donde tengo que hacer esa cosa-

Armin la miro no con mucha confianza, pero aun así la dejo ir por su propia cuenta mientras el cruzaba el patio central para ir a su propio examen.

El profesor pidió su credencial al entrar al aula, puso una palomita en su nombre y la dejo pasar, su asiento estaba casi al frente.

Al parecer habían ordenado el aula más grande del edificio de forma que los alumnos no pudieran robar respuestas entre ellos, este, definitivamente, era un examen muy importante. No todos podían presentar este examen, solo los más listos podrían ser capaces de llevar a cabo un examen tan pesado y tedioso, así que solo se presentarían unos diez o veinte como mucho.

Como en todo, esta vez también habían sido separados por géneros, Eren lo confirmo una vez que las diez sillas del salón fueron ocupadas por únicamente mujeres, había dos rubias, una detrás de ella y la otra en una esquina platicando nerviosamente con otra chica con la cara llena de pecas, había una chica castaña que comía galletas de manera poco discreta desde su lapicera, justo en medio había una chica de obscuro cabello, era demasiado alta y destacaba mucho entre un salón de chicas no tan altas, otras dos chicas más atrás estaban conversando de chicos una castaña y una pelirroja, a un costado estaba una chica de anteojos y cabello muy rubio que casi parecía blanco y justo a su lado estaba Mikasa Ackerman, su vecina en el edificio de habitaciones.

-bien, señoritas, comenzaremos el examen, por favor, saquen únicamente lápiz, un bolígrafo de tinta negra, coma, sacapuntas, calculadora y su formulario-

El salón se lleno de ruidos de lápices tocando los pupitres, los cierres de las lapiceras al abrirse y cerrarse y de un sacapuntas de metal cayendo al piso.

-llamare a cada una para entregarle el examen-

El profesor era un tanto obeso, de cabello blanco y gruesos lentes, vestía un pantalón con tirantes y una camisa blanca con una mancha roja muy pequeña en el cuello.

-Ackerman Mikasa- la chica se levanto de su asiento con elegancia.

-Braus Sasha- definitivamente esta mujer necesitaba clases de discreción, al levantarse toda su lapicera se abrió haciendo que su contenido se esparciera por el suelo provocando un estruendoso ruido.

-lo siento- murmuro nerviosa

-Fubar Beatrice-

_Un pequeño estallido sacudió a Eren._

-Greder Ymir-

_El dolor comenzaba de nuevo, esta vez desde las sienes._

-íberos Riko-

-Jaeger Eran-

-Leonhart Annie- La chica de aspecto frívolo paso a lado de Eren golpeando su hombro.

_La cabeza comenzaba a palpitarle, su hombro lanzo estallidos_.

-Magnolia Isabel-

-Ral Petra-

_Su respiración se agito y solo veía sangre en el suelo._

-Reiss Historia-

_Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar._

-recuerden, si se les sorprende haciendo trampa se les anulara el examen y serán expulsadas automáticamente del instituto, nada de ruidos, no es necesario que hablen y tampoco están permitidas las dudas, por algo están haciendo este examen-

Solo fueron necesarios veinte minutos para que Eren terminara el examen, justo cuando el profesor tomo asiento después de pasearse por el aula, la chica puso el paquete de varias hojas sobre el escritorio, dio las gracias y salió del aula.

Se sentía mareada, cansada como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio durante mucho tiempo, decidió sentarse en una de las bancas que daban al patio y donde podía refrescarse un poco, el aire era limpio y podía llenar sus pulmones a su gusto… pero en esta ocasión no servía de nada, solo se sentía más ahogada, asfixiada y las alucinaciones empezaban… una vez más.

Los arboles del patio crecían hasta hacerse gigantes, de un aspecto sombrío y tenebroso, gente volando de un lado a otro, gente muriendo aplastada… las flores se teñían de sangre, los alumnos del pasillo se transformaban en gigantes.

-¿estás bien?- gracias a la voz, Eren salió de la pesadilla

-sí, solo…- las palabras se quedaron en su garganta al ver a la persona.

No, esta no era una persona, era… uno de esos gigantes que la visitaban en sus peores pesadillas, enorme y con piel blindada que destruía todo a su paso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto de nuevo

Eran exhalo.

-yo…- temblaba de manera notoria

-ven, vamos, te llevare a la enfermería- el chico le ofreció una mano

-NO, no me toques- realmente estaba asustada – Yo iré por mi propia cuenta-

Era uno de los peores momentos de las alucinaciones, el no saber que era realidad y que era parte de lo que su cabeza creaba.

Pero ahora no podía ni siquiera moverse, sus músculos no le respondían, nada de su cuerpo parecía recibir las órdenes que su cerebro mandaba.

-EREN- el grito hizo que se tapara los oídos.

Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos y vio como Mikasa se acercaba corriendo, miro al chico con precaución y ¿eso era molestia? ¿Desconfianza? No importaba en ese momento, su piel se calentaba, haciendo que su temperatura aumentara de golpe, el cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle en miles de pedazos y las alucinaciones empezarían en cualquier momento y no abría marcha atrás.

Sin preguntar, Mikasa tomo a Eren en brazos y emprendió carrera a la enfermería, que solo se encontraba a dos edificios de distancia, para su suerte la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y ni siquiera tuvo que llamar al médico, quien ya estaba detrás de ella llenando una jeringa de un liquido transparente, la chica de cabello negro se hizo a un lado de manera inmediata, mientras el doctor metía la aguja en el torrente sanguíneo de la chica.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el médico.

-bien, gracias- respondió Eren hilarante gracias a la droga

Un momento después, la chica fue arrastrada hacia el mundo cruel de los sueños perfectos.

-¿era necesario?- pregunto Mikasa con fastidio

-Por desgracia, si- respondió el medico

-¿Cuántas dosis lleva esta semana?-

-por suerte solo dos, y he reducido un mililitro de la droga-

El médico miro a Mikasa y viceversa.

-cuida de ella, las cosas van empeorar este año- el médico le dirigió una mirada ansiosa a la chica de cabello castaño inconsciente- él, ha vuelto-

**Notas finales: **

_Primero: Muchas gracias .Akatsuki, eres mi primer review... me ha echo muy feliz :D *_*._

_Segundo: No se si Riko tenga apellido, tal vez no lo recuerde asi que le puse uno yo misma_

_Tercero: Para Ymir, creo que en todo el manga jamas han mencionado su apellido_


End file.
